Merry Christmas Habibi
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: I just needed to write a Livy Christmas with some Damian fluff. This is when she is 7 and is pre reboot.


**I just needed to write this.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

_Livy curled up on the couch as she shivered slightly from the cold. The small body curled up into a ball as she held her knees. _

_"Hun, are you cold again?" Livy looked up to see her mother on the couch adjacent to her. _

_"Yes mommy." Livy nodded. Her mother patted the space next to her on the couch, and Livy quickly grabbed her blanket and ran over to her mommy and curled up next to her. _

_Her mother kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly._

_"Now, get to sleep, Livy. The faster you fall asleep, the faster Christmas morning will come." Her mother informed. Livy nodded her head and closed her eyes._

_"Good night mommy. Merry Christmas."_

_"Good night Livy. I love you." _

_"I love you too."_

Livy opened her eyes and realized that she was in her bed in Wayne Manor. She looked out the window and could see the snow softly falling and she thought back to her dream. That was her last Christmas she had with her mother before she started living with Jason, and everyone else.

She slipped out of the covers and silently slipped off her pajamas and dawned her Little Red outfit.

Livy wouldn't deny the fact that she was _freezing_ standing in the snow in her Little Red costume. She was in such a hurry to leave the mansion that she forgot to put on her winter under armor to keep her warm. However, she simply wrapped her cape tighter around her and took out her binoculars.

She looked through the window to see her Mommy asleep in her bed while Charlie was out at work.

Livy wanted to snuggle next to her Mommy and hug her, wishing her a Merry Christmas, but she decided against it.

The seven year old girl placed her binoculars down, but stayed on top of the roof, staring at her Mommy's house.

"I'll have a blue Christmas without you

I'll be so blue just thinking about you

Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree

Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me." She batted her eyes to keep the tears away.

"And when the blue snowflakes start falling

That's when those blue memories start calling

You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white

But I'll have a blue Christmas." She started to shake slightly.

"You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white

But I'll have a blue, b-blue…" Livy couldn't stop herself from sobbing. "Christmas." She whispered.

"Tt. That is a very depressing song." Livy turned around to see Damian in his Robin suit standing behind her.

"R-Robin." Livy stuttered, whipping the tears from her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she inquired.

"I could ask you the same thing." Damian stated as he knelt next to Livy. His straight face dropped into a frown when he noticed how Livy wasn't wearing her thermal gear. "I'm surprised that you have not frozen out here you unintelligent girl." He grumbled as he removed his own cape and wrapped it around Livy to provide extra warmth.

"Now, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see my Mommy. I miss her, especially because it's Christmas." Livy informed and she started to cry again.

"Stop crying." Damian growled, hating it when she cried, but his words couldn't stop her tears. "Livy…" Damian heaved a sigh and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She turned to cry into his shoulder and Damian sighed. "It is alright, Livy." He stated while awkwardly patting her back, trying to condole her. "I… understand that you miss your fake mother due to the holiday festivities. I understand Livy. There is no need to cry." He whispered as he rocked her gently in his arms.

Damian wanted her to stop crying. Immediately. However, he didn't know what else to say to make Livy stop.

"Livy cease your crying." Damian growled, but his rough voice seemed to only make Livy cry more. Memories entered Livy's mind and she couldn't stop thinking about her mother and how she would comfort her and how she tucked her in at night. _Everything_.

"Livy, please cease your crying. Everything is alright. I know that you miss the memories of your fake mother, but… but perhaps you can make some new memories with your new family." Damian whispered.

Livy looked up at Damian, and the boy wiped her tears from her eyes with his glove.

"Let's go home Livy. I do not want you freezing." Damian stated as he stood to his feet, but his arm remained around the girl's shoulder.

"Damian?" Livy questioned, looking up at him, and he looked down at her.

"What?" he snapped.

"Thank you." She smiled. Damian's response was him pushing foreword through the snow, traveling back to the mansion.

Damian threw another log onto the fire and then sat next to Livy in front of the warm fireplace.

"I am surprised you didn't receive any frost bite." Damian stated, and Livy rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't _that _cold, Damian." She stated.

"You were shivering on the way back, and your lips were verging on blue. You were _that _cold." Damian retorted, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up." Livy apologized as she looked down at the floor.

"Tt. I was already awake." Damian informed.

"What were you doing awake?" Livy inquired, and Damian shot her a glare.

"If you _must _know, I was finishing making one of your Christmas presents." Damian informed, and Livy raise an eyebrow.

"You made me something for Christmas?"

"Well I bought you things too, but Grayson insisted that a homemade present would be more appreciated." Damian huffed.

"I made you a Christmas present too." Livy informed with a small chuckle. They both shared a look, and immediately crept up to their rooms to grab each other's gifts and then made their way back to the fireplace.

Livy couldn't hide her present for Damian behind her back so she gave it to him first.

"I tried really hard to make it look professional." Livy informed as she handed him his present, and he looked at it in awe. It was a wooden sword that she had _carved _and _sanded_. Damian knew that Livy was good at Arts and Crafts, but he didn't know that she was _this _good.

Sure, the sword did have a few nicks in it from small mistakes, but Damian couldn't hide the small smile on his face knowing that Livy spent all that time making him a sword.

"Thank you, Livy. This gift is… wonderful." He smiled but then sighed as he thought of his gift to her.

_It's nothing compared to this. _Damian thought sadly, but handed her his gift anyway.

Livy looked at it and to Damian's disbelief, she smiled brightly and hugged him.

It was a handmade brown bracelet with a wooden charm that he made in the center that he too made of wood.

"I love it, Damian." She giggled happily. She then looked at the word that was engraved in the wood of her bracelet.

"Damian, what does Habibi mean?" she inquired.

"Well…" Damian took in a deep breath. "It means…"

"Master Damian, Little Miss, what are you two doing up at this hour?" Alfred questioned. Damian quickly hid the sword behind his back, and Livy did the same with her bracelet.

"Sorry Alfred. We were just cold, but we're good now." Livy smiled innocently.

"Very Well. You two should be heading to bed now." Alfred stated, and both children obeyed, hurrying off to their rooms.

Livy curled up in her bed, still curious about the meaning of the word Habibi, but nevertheless, she still liked the word.

Damian laid in his bed across the hall and couldn't help but whisper,

"Habibi means My Beloved." He closed his eyes and whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Livy."

In her room, Livy held the bracelet tightly and whispered,

"Merry Christmas, Damian." And she drifted to sleep. She did miss the old memories, but she was comforted by the fact that she was making new ones, that were just as enjoyable.


End file.
